Caught
by RandomHatTheif
Summary: Deidara can't stand it any longer. Just one. Just one little kiss and he'll be okay. But, who's watching?


**Title: **Caught

**Author: **RandomHatTheif

**Pairing: **SasoDei / KakuHida

**Warning(s): **Contains Yoai Fluff

**Rating: **K+

**Note: **I wrote this to go with a picture I drew for a friend's birthday~ Happy Birthday Sakina!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO or any of its characters; Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan included.

**xXx**

Deidara looked up from what he was doing and smiled to himself, propping his elbow on the kitched counter to look at his lover.

_'Sasori-danna always looks so cute when he's thinking so hard.'_ He thought easily.

Which his thoughts were completely correct.

The way his nose crinkled up when he was concentrating, the way that short red hair just barely fell in his eyes, casting a jagged shadow across them.

And his eyes, everyone thought of them as dull... lifeless... they hadn't seen the side of Sasori he had.

Sasori could look at only two things with a spark in those beautiful eyes of his: Deidara and his work.

The former giving the blonde a certain pride with which he can look at the world around them and stick out his tongue.

Deidara let his eyes follow the rest of the red-head's form down to his shoes and back.

Today must have been a good day. Sasori wasn't hidden away behind Hiruko -his favorite puppet. No, instead there he stood in his normal -real- body.

Technically, his body was still a puppet and Sasori's actual physical form was the cylinder fitted in his chest, but this body was the one even he claimed as his form.

Either way, he was out in the open, kind of... vulnerable.

Deidara wanted to wrap his arms around that wooden chest.

He couldn't say anything about Sasori's chest being smooth and sexy, but somehow he formed a liking to it. He never was one for the soft and cuddly.

Sasori walked around in the same get up as all the Akatsuki, save for his lack of a shirt today.

Deidara gave the room around them a quick glance and went over where the other members were.

Itachi and Kisame were off on a mission, Pain and Konan were taking care of something in the village, and Zetsu was away "cleaning up" a scene.

_'Only Kakuzu and Hidan are crawling around somewhere'_

And he had an itching feeling they shared the same secret as he and Sasori.

But no one was in the room with them, not a single shadow had moved in the hallways or around any bends he could see.

Which it might not bother him that much if anyone knew their dirty little secret after all. People had been calling him gay for years.

You know what they say about hearing or saying something over and over, sooner or later it becomes reality.

He rested a foot on the ground and prepared his muscle for the action they were about to partake in.

"Danna?" He watched his beloved straighten and begin to turn. He heard the smooth, lovely voice twirl into his ears and almost felt bad about what he was doing.

Almost.

"Yes Deid-" the blonde groaned slightly, he was even going to say his name instead of "brat" and then Sasori's words were cut off. 

**xXx**

A familiar set of fingers snaked their way around his neck, curling in his hair and holding his lips to Deidara's.

Not that he minded.

Getting and giving kisses to and from the blonde always sent his head spinning. It stole his sane thoughts and replaced them with ecstacy and butterflies.

It was a stupid reaction, one his realistic mind told him he should get rid of, but he just couldn't.

He sucked in a sharp breath when Deidara loosened the grip on his head and allowed a smile to play on his lips.

Deidara beamed back, as bright as the sun.

There were only two things Deidara smiled about like that: Sasori and his art.

Being able to earn one of those smiles gave Sasori an electric feeling in his heart -all that was really left of him.

Sasori noted the pink tinge on Deidara's cheeks. It had been so much darker when he had first kissed the young blonde.

He had always thought it was adorable, adorable and irrational, but that was his Deidara.

Short-tempered and slow to understand obvious logic it made Sasori feel smart, but he was just as prone to feel stupid.

The looks the blonde had given him when they were just starting out as a "couple" had had him at a loss.

He felt his own cheeks warm up -don't ask how- as he stared at Deidara's blue eyes. They had always been such a pretty _bright_ color.

He watched as Deidara closed his eyes and felt his face move into the smirk on his lips.

Sasori felt the warm fingers on his neck, loosely now. And waited -Deidara was the one person he could wait for- as Deidara gently angled his face down and planted a kiss on his nose.

He didn't know how such a simple, innocent gesture could send his stomach into such a fit but it did.

* * *

Kakuzu allowed himself a smirk under his mask and tightened his arm around Hidan's slim waist.

The silver-haired man beside him was smiling like a madman, his piercing eyes glittered brightly at the scene before them.

"Why are you smiling so much? You said you already knew about them." Kakuzu whispered into his lovers ear.

The expression on Hidan's face when he inclined his head to reply was priceless, like a little kid in a candy store, their parent asking them what they wanted.

"I know, it's just, well, it's so nice to see we're not the only ones."

"You know they suspect it of us too." He pointed out, the shorter man just shrugged and leaned his head on Kakuzu's chest, still displaying that stupid grin.

"Yeah."

"Why not just come out now? To them?" Kakuzu ran his hand up and down Hidan's bare back absently. Hidan shivered and sent his partner a lazy glare.

"And ruin the moment? Look at them, they're not as comfortable with it yet. Let's not ruin it. C'mon Kuzu, we can watch TV later." Kakuzu saw his point and laced their fingers as Hidan towed him along back toward their room.

**xXx**

Deidara saw the shadows move and could pick out a red cloud turning to leave when he opened his eyes again.

They'd been caught.

It was all his fault.

Danna will be so mad...

"What was that about, brat?" He glanced down into the faded brown eyes he loved so much.

They suspected nothing.

Deidara soothed the panic in his gut and smiled.

"Because we love each other." _'and the only people that know, understand completely.'_


End file.
